


A Stucky Porn Parody

by Shay081793



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Parody, but it's like that intentionally, contains phrases like meat stick and pleasure garden, do not take this seriously please, every bad trope amplified to a hundred, just crack, this is a PORN PARODY, this is the worst thing I have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay081793/pseuds/Shay081793
Summary: I wrote this as part of a "who can write the worst sex scene" challenge and have been asked to share it with the world. Please heed the warnings. There is nothing of substance here. It is 100% a porn parody. Please enjoy.Actual summary: Steve and Bucky do the do.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 20
Kudos: 35





	A Stucky Porn Parody

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend Maria who issued the challenge, and thanks to Bea for urging me to post this. 
> 
> Beta? What beta?

Steve and Bucky tumble onto the mattress, Steve holding his body weight above his partner as to not crush him. He instantly reaches for the tube of lube and rolls Bucky over. He love staring at his anus.

Steve inserts eight-tenths of his appendages into Bucky’s tunnel of love, much like a doctor before an enema. Bucky’s sphincter muscle is tight around his fingers and Steve vibrates his hands to open him up.

Bucky grinds enthusiastically against the mattress, his flesh kabob feeling wonderful against the raw sheets.

“You ready, Buck?” Steve asks, his fingers still flailing inside of Bucky’s butt hole.

“Ready as I’ll ever be for your gigantic, massive, twelve-inch penis, Steve Rogers,” Bucky responds eagerly.

“Noted,” Steve says. He lines his tube steak up with Bucky’s pleasure gate and slowly but surely pushes in. Bucky shakes and starts drooling from happiness.

Steve leans down and slobbers all down the back of Bucky’s neck, leaving giant red welts in his path.

“I like how that feels,” Bucky says. His eyes roll into the back of his head and he starts to pant like a rabid dog. He thrusts his tushy back up against Steve’s magic stick and he can almost feel it in his belly button. He wonders where Steve’s penis ends.

Steve loses himself in Bucky’s secret garden, his shaft of manhood throbbing with pain and pleasure. He likes the pain. It makes him feel things. H doesn’t know what things, just things. He likes the things.

“I think you should simultaneously give me a hand job and have penetrative intercourse with my anus,” Bucky whispers with hooded eyes.

Steve does as told, his palm wrapping around Bucky’s far unappreciated meat stick and moves it up, down, around and then repeats himself. Bucky doesn't take long to shoot his ejaculation up into the sky like a fountain. It goes up so high that it goes over Steve’s head and then lands on the back of his neck. The splooge drips down next to Steve’s hearing sensors and they look like drippy chandelier earrings.

It turns Bucky on to see his cum there. He’s hard again. His super soldier serum works that fast, too.

He cums two seconds later, this time in Steve’s eyes.

It burns, but Steve has the serum, so he heals quickly and his eye is only pink instead of bright red.

“Motherfucker, Bucky,” Steve growls. He drives his hips into Bucky’s fleshy gluteal muscles and it only takes a second before his whole body shuts down and his orgasm crashes over him like a tsunami.

“Fuck, Buck,” Steve says and his entire weight rests on Bucky.

“I feel very satisfied.”

“Me, too.” 


End file.
